1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment solution for ink-jet recording, a water-based ink set for ink-jet recording, an ink-jet recording method and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, before or after ink jet recording with a water-based ink, a treatment solution in which polyallylamine, polyvalent metal ion, etc. is/are blended is used, for the purpose of improving optical density (OD value) of a recorded matter (recorded item) with the water-based ink. The polyallylamine, polyvalent metal ion, etc. contained in the treatment solution are capable of causing a colorant in the water-based ink to aggregate on a recording medium, consequently making it possible to improve the optical density (OD value) of the recorded matter.
However, with the treatment solution in which the polyallylamine and the polyvalent metal ion, etc. are blended, only the optical density (OD value) of the recorded matter is improved. On the other hand, the treatment solution is also required to have a property such as the resisting property against highlighter-pen (highlighter-resisting property) and storage stability. However, no conventional treatment solutions are excellent in all the properties that are the optical density (OD value) of the recorded matter, the highlighter-resisting property, and storage stability.
In view of the above situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a treatment solution for ink-jet recording which is excellent in all the properties that are the optical density (OD value) of the recorded matter, the highlighter-resisting property and the storage stability.